


Hush now child, for I am a dragon.

by Aquadarkrose



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilbo and Thorin are soulmates, Bilbo is So Done, Dragon Bilbo Baggins, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Everyone Has Issues, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Kili and Fili are Bilbo's best friends later on, M/M, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Ori and Bilbo are best friends, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadarkrose/pseuds/Aquadarkrose
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is an respectful, caring, omega dragon, but his heart was torn beyond help from his wizard friends, no he needed love to mend his heart, but he wanted none of that. But Gandalf says other wise.Thorin is lovestruck at first sight and wants to shelter this innocent little halfling. But little does he know Bilbo is a tough cookie.Everyone is a little slow expect Ori and Bilbo; aka my little cookies.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer but I try. My wording is pretty wrong cause my brain is a little slow. I mean I'm paper smart not word smart...anyway ENJOY my first REAL cannon story with characters I didn't make up!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm on Wattpad username is Aquadarkrose I have more stories there but I like AO3 alittle(alot) more than Wattpad even if this is just beta.

This is just a set up chapter, I forgot what that's called. Anyway here we go, sorry it skips around abit and is VERY messy and gross but first chapter will clear things up.

Bilbo Baggins is an respectful, caring, omega dragon, but his heart was torn beyond help from his wizard friends, no he needed love to mend his heart, but he wanted none of that. 

The reason behind his heartbreak is the lost of his first and only child. It was back when the necomander was in charge and ruled mystical creatures, Bilbo and Smaug breed and had a single child. Bilbo passed the pregnancy trails and managed to push out the egg, but two months before the feldgling was to hatch an orc had stumbled upon the egg and chracked it. Though Smaug and Bilbo had no love for one another their unhatched child they both loved, and the death of their unready child cause Bilbo's heart to shatter and Smaug to kill most of the orc's and several other dragon's in a fit of rage but he moved on and forgot their child but Bilbo carried it with him to the present day. 

All dragons have hoards, most dragon's hoard gold, or even people, Bilbo's hoard consenst of books and baby items. Bilbo has a single room in his warm hobbit hole covered in stuff animals, baby bottles and rattles, wooden toys of all shapes and sizes, several baby blankets, rockers, and a single handmade crib given to him by Belladonna Took-Baggins and Bungo Baggins, and after running out of shelfing space in that room, several stuff animals, and wooden toys graced his bookselves in his study and living area, along with a single baby blanket that seemed to always be in the same room as Bilbo. The blanket was a washed-out blue color with a beautiful emerald green dragon pattern woven onto it; it was made by Belladonna after learning about Bilbo's lost child, so he held the blanket dearly and subconsciously brings it everywhere he goes. 

Still moarning his unhatched child, Bilbo shuts out everyone, except for Belladonna, Bungo and Gandalf the grey; that is until the cold winter were Belladonna and her husband parished by the claws of a pack of wargs and their riders, and Gandalf's Spacey visits become less and less until they are no more. Bilbo has become a hidden figure in the Shire, the young hobbits tell stories and spread rummors that he is extremely sick or a ghost that can't understand he has passed but the elders know better for they themselves were young when Bilbo had arrived and his story spread quickly like a wildfire.

Bilbo only leaves his hobbit hole for food and supplies; even than he gets two months worth of supplies for atleast ten hobbits from breakfast to dinner just so he doesn't have to leave his home for as long as he can, and when he's out he speaks to none unless he's ordering something. Even when a child tries to make conversation he simply listens, while smiling and noding when a child needs to know he's listening.

The hobbits in the Shire still have the upmost respect for the mysterious, quiet hobbit-dragon, and the children simply adorable seeing the friendly, thrust worthy face though he doesn't speak to them and simply listens to them speak; though they won’t complain, they love the fact they can talk to their hearts content without being told off; which Bilbo doesn’t have the heart to do. 

Anyway, Bilbo is broken like most mothers are after losing a child, Thorin is stupid and a total tsundere, everyone knows this and thinks it’s funny. My baby's get special treatment. No one knows about Bilbo’s lost child(expect Ori cause they best omega friends) or the fact his a dragon (expect Gandalf cause ya know he's like Bilbo's pushy mom who wants grandbabies) and has history with Smaug but eh that just how the sandcastle crumbles in the wave of emotional trauma.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter clears how the world is, has Gandalf's darling visit, the dwarves fabulous arrival, a panic attack and lovesick puppies. 
> 
> TxB ship isn't an official couple until chapters in but their affection will start in this chapter you have been warn.
> 
> The chapter is long in my standards. 
> 
> Also translations are the end.

Long ago there was a raging war between evil and good. The necromancer ruled with his iron fist, taking claim of innocent creatures and turning them evil; dragons for instance were made to soar the sky, hoarding items none would find worth hoarding, and to protect wee creatures from their playful brethren. Their purpose made it clear that other than their enormous size and terrifying looks, they weren’t made for evil deeds, but many feared the winged, fire blowing creatures, which made it easy for the necromancer to corrupt the enormous creatures- along with the promises of mountains of gold(which most dragons hoarded). 

After many years and wars; and what was thought to be the final battle between evil and good, and with the necromancer believe to be destroyed; all remaining creatures were released from the necromancer's control, but most; like orc's- continued to worship their falling master. But the few remaining dragons fled for they didn't want to meet the same fate as their failing race. Sadly only six dragons lived after the death filled wars. Four of those six dragons took on a new life as different beings, while the last two remained dragons and decided to roam the lands.

In this world there are caste: Alpha’s, Beta's, and Omega's. For the men Alpha and Omega's are less born for they have no need for them since their population is stable. While elves have an equal amount of all the caste for they are a gracious race which apparently needs more numbers. Dwarves have a great amount of alpha’s and beta’s while omega’s are rare, for the lifestyle of a dwarf is too harsh for an omega to live, so when an omega is berth they are treasured and most of the time used to settle wars. Since omega's are rare among dwarves most alpha’s mate outside their race. Hobbits are made up of mostly beta’s, for they no longer needing omega’s and alpha’s to populate but they aren’t uncommon along the rolling hills. Lastly dragons, in the dragon population 4/5th of the population are alpha’s, pedal than 1/5th are beta’s, and even less, 1/10th are omega's. Because dragons have so little omega's, dragon omega's are forced to mate with as many alpha's they can to produce as many offspring as possible. Mainly because the difficulties during the stages of a dragon pregnancy, the first stage is the egg being formed in the pregnancy tunels; ninety percent of pregnancies don't proceed past the first stage, the second stage is passing the egg; six out of the ten percent's egg cracks on exit, and the last and easiest stage is waiting for the hatching of the egg; most offsprings live past this stage but one out of four eggs are under-developed. 

Most of the time when a feldgling makes it to the last stage the omega will become attached and will dip into depression if their egg turns out to be under-developed, or if it gets destroyed or damaged. Which hinders that omega incapable of producing unless their love can be restored ether from seeing another’s child, taking care of a child, finding a mate, or finding their one; in other words their soulmate- which dragons distantly believe but since most don't find theirs they settle with a mate that's the most compatible. 

And this all lead to our darling hobbit-dragon, Bilbo Baggins, breeding with Smaug, and having an egg; which sadly didn't make it because of an idiotic orc; and was left heartbroken in the Shire.

・~・

The day started as most do for the past fifty years, Bilbo woke up around breakfast and had four pieces of toasted apple bread with the Shire's best berry spread, before going to the living space and reading a book before eating second breakfast. And that's how the half of his day normally went he'd read, eat, take a nap, eat, than read more books. But today was different, for some odd reason, the hobbit decided to go outside. 

It was right after Luncheon, an hour before Afternoon tea, when for some paranormal reason Bilbo Baggins decided to go sit on the bench outside of the Bag End; the home he was giving by his mother and father like figures when they had passed, may lady Yavanna rest their souls. Bilbo had brought a yet to be read book that held tales of the family of certain adventurous hobbits by the name of Took, and a blue blanket with an emerald dragon woven into the fabric from his ever-growing hoard.

As soon as he sat down, he pulled his legs up onto the bench and sat criss-cross applesauce[an: I love saying it like that] style, once comfortable he wrapped the old knitted blanket around his rather smaller than most hobbit body, and basked in the sun. Yes, though it was far from cold, the hobbit had a blanket wrapped around himself, better yet a wool blanket, most would consider him quite insane for doing so but he did not mind for the blanket was precious to him; and his body heat is colder than what he is used to. Oh why is that? Well, our dear Bilbo Baggins was once a fire breathing dragon, but he was giving the ability to turn into a lovely, small hobbit, and since hobbits don't have enormous furnace body temperatures, his body had to adjust...let’s just say for the past sixty years in his hobbit skin, the dramatic temperature change is hard to adjust to. 

Bilbo shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts, before he picked up his book from where he had laid it next to him on the bench and started to read. 

“Ahem!!” Someone had cleared their throat so forcefully it startled Bilbo enough for him to jump a little, he was so engaged in the book he had fail to notice the scent of an irritating, long-lost friend that he knew had entered the Shire before luncheon, standing directly at his gate, right next to him. 

“Ha-Ahem!!” The irritating wizard clear his throat once again, to cover up his chuckles. Bilbo glared up at the beanpole angrily. “Gandalf!! I’ve warned you every time you visit not the startle me!!!” He had yelled out with much hatred, though that bloody wizard took it as a joke and started to laugh. “My apologies my son!!” He managed to laugh out, while wiping his tearing eyes. 

Bilbo grumbled out some insults that feel on deaf ears before placing his book-marker on the page he was rudely interrupted from, before sitting it down and pulling the blanket; which had falling off his small shoulders, back into place. “Why have you visit me now of all times Gandalf?!” Gandalf laugh his last mighty laugh before leaning on his staff. “Well my boy, the question is why have I visit.” 

“Don’t speak in riddles you bloody wizard!! Your lucky I even listen to your nonsense when you only visit when convenient to you!!” Okay so Bilbo is being alittle harsh on Gandalf but do you blame him? That old lunatic only visits when he is in need of something or he- Realization struck hard. It must have shown on Bilbo face because Gandalf was once again chuckling. “No. No. No.” He rushed out, with each no he pointed his finger at Gandalf, honestly like he was scolding a child. Gandalf chuckled some more. “But Bilbo it’ll be grand!!” 

“No way Gandalf. I’m to old for anymore adventures!!” Bilbo quickly gathered his forgotten book while gripping the baby blanket tightly. “I don’t understand why you say so!! Your in perfect health compared to most. Plus your few years past the maturity in dragon years!!” He tried to convince him, but Bilbo just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. “No more talk about this Gandalf. Now would you like some tea?” The ex-dragon asked while opening his front door, Gandalf following closely in fear of being locked out no doubt. “Why yes I would.” Bilbo lead the tall figure to the living space, immediately said figure sat in his wizard sized chair, while Bilbo prepared afternoon tea.

After pouring the wizard and himself some tea, and placed the warm scones and jams on the table, Bilbo sat down in front of the blasted wizard. “Now that’s out of your system, and I’ve looked at your shelves, I think this would be the best thing for you and the most amusing for me!!” 

Bilbo looked around at what the crazy wizard was speaking of and noticed that his hoard of baby items had left their designated room and was now coating the living area’s shelves. He ignored the obviously reason as to Gandalf's statement. “Your speaking in tongues Gandalf." 

Gandalf's smiled showed so much mischief, one would think he might have became one of the mischievous fledglings that stole pies and cookies when they thought no one was looking. “Your going to be accompanying me and my company on an adventure!!” Bilbo will admit he did look at Gandalf like he had mushrooms growing from his beard and antlers coming from his ears, but Bilbo will enmity admit he was overjoyed to hear this forceful statement but at the same time he absolutely loathed the idea of leaving his hoard to the nasty hands of those who would presume him to be dead or thought he abandoned his home.

“I want to hear no more of this nonsense. We’ll discuss this adventure at dinner.” Gandalf looked absolutely please with himself, the mere fact Bilbo had agreed to listen told him he had his burglar. But Bilbo thought otherwise. “Gandalf, just because I’ll listen doesn’t mean I’ll agree. Now if your coming to dinner I’m assuming your company will be attending to, so how many?” Though he already knew the answer was thirteen dwarves, having smelled them enter the Shire with the man being interrogated, he just wanted the evil wizard to admit the trouble he was causing for the ex-dragon.

The aged man let out a cough that held shame, regret, and perhaps a little bit of fear, kind of like a child who had gotten caught doing something they shouldn’t have. “Thirteen travel with me at the moment.” All it took was a pointed look for him to redundantly puff out. “Thirteen dwarves.” The sigh that had slipped from Bilbo’s mouth held so much anger, and regret. 

“You do realize the trouble your in don’t you Gandalf?” Gandalf just chuckled and waved his hand around. “My reason is justified!!” Bilbo let out a low growl, he didn’t realize he let out, but quickly realized he did because Gandalf quickly said. “Oh dear look at the time I must be departing. Have to inform my company of the situation!!” With that he quickly rushed to the door, leaving Bilbo in a daze of sorts. He had already drew that horrible tune into Bilbo’s door and was long gone by the time he made it to the door. That blasted wizard was certainly going to get a stern talking to, maybe a few punches, oh my, what’s that his Old Toby is going to be switched with some weeds from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins god awful garden. 

The door closed with such force it might’ve been damaged, and rattled the whole Bag End. Bilbo let out a piercing groan while he pulled the baby blanket over his shoulders for it had fallen again in his sudden haste. Walking back into his home, Bilbo quickly made his way to the pantry, and begun to cook for his no doubt future company. Though he may dislike having thirteen dwarves who’ll easily be able to kill him in his hobbit form once they find out what he truly is, but even with all that threat, Bilbo Baggins was still hobbit enough to be a good host. 

・~・

It was just before supper when the first dwarf arrived. Bilbo had just sat the last of the food down and was in the middle of reading his book, when a knock was heard at his door. He placed his book down on the dining table, fixed his blanket once more, and opened the door. 

Once the door opened a tall, gruff alpha dwarf, turned towards Bilbo, looked him up and down, huffed in what Bilbo assumed was shock but it could've been anything really. “Dwalin, at your service.” He bowed. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” Bilbo introduced with his own bow, once he lifted himself the dwarf tried to walk in. Keyword being tried. Bilbo had his arm in front of the way taller and imatating male in record speed. “Boots and coat off. Weapons there.” The omega order while pointing at the coat rack and weapon keep, this sudden bossiness left the alpha confused for a bit before he complied with the omega’s orders. The dwarf slipped his coat and boots off, and redundantly weapons placing them where the hobbit ordered. 

Bilbo smiled and motioned towards the dining room. “Can you help me get the chairs?” Bilbo really didn’t need help he just had to keep the dwarf busy while they wait for the rest of the company. The gruff dwarf nodded and started grabbing chairs. ‘Not much of chatter is he.’ Bilbo thought, and moved to help the dwarf. Bilbo had two chairs in hand when a knock came from the door. Dwalin took the chairs from Bilbo’s hands and motion towards the door. “That’d be the door.” 

Bilbo rolled his eyes, and walked to the door. When he opened it there stood five dwarves. “Balin at your service.” One of the beta dwarves said with a bow. “Dori at your service.” The other beta dwarf said, followed by another bow. “O-Ori at yo-your service.” One of the omegas, introduced with a bow of his own, Bilbo decided he’d like to talk to this dwarf after the rest of the company showed up. With three out of five dwarves introduced, Bilbo faced the last two, who had huge, mischievous grins on their handsome faces. 

“Fili.” The blonde alpha smirked. “Kili.” The dark headed omega copied. “At your service.” The two said at the same time, followed by an in-sync bow. Bilbo raised a brow at the two. “I must know how long that took you two to get right.” Bilbo spoke earning him two matching grins. Bilbo shook his head, and bowed as he said. “Bilbo Baggins at your service.” He told the new group where to place their items, before showing them in. He lead them into the living space. “I’m sorry to say this but you can’t eat until the rest of the company gets here. I’ve learned from past mistakes that if you let your guest eat before all your guest arrive there won’t be enough food.” The hobbit said as he took his book from the dining table, before entering the living room himself, taking his place in his hobbit chair whole the others got comfortable in their own chairs. 

“It is quite alright Master Baggins. I agree it’s best to wait for the rest before we dine.” The beta named Balin agreed, which earn him a smile from Bilbo. Bilbo took notice to Ori whispering to Dori while pointing at a emerald green wooden dragon made for a child on the table besides him. He smiled and motioned towards it. “Would you like to see it?” Bilbo asked curiously, as he picked the figurine up. Ori nodded with a soft blush, and made his way next to Bilbo. Once next to said hobbit, Ori gently told it from Bilbo’s hands. Ori examined it closely, before smiling at Bilbo. “It’s beautiful.” Bilbo smiled in pride. “Why thank you, it had taken a while to perfect. If you look closely each scale is painted with specific details.” Bilbo informed the young omega while pointing at the different details on the small scales of the dragon. 

While he and Ori talked, the last of the dwarves; minus one; and Gandalf had arrived and were waiting patiently at the door. Dwalin had taken the liberty of opening the door (as seeing their host was to engrossed in his conversation with Ori) and ordering the new arrivals to take their boots and coats off, and to leave their weapons in the weapon keep. When they were told to leave their weapons and boots at the door, they immediately questioned Dwalin’s sudden domestic orders, but upon realizing it was their hosts wishes they complied. 

When they had entered the hobbit hole they had expected to meet the hobbit immediately, and definitely weren’t expecting the shy Ori and their new burglar to be deep in conversation like old friends who’d knew each other for years. The sight of a hobbit and a dwarf sitting on the floor cross legged in front of an available couch surrounded by books and wooden toys, while sharing an blanket with a dragon engraved, made Gandalf swell with pride, and the dwarves confused. 

“You made this?!” Ori exclaimed louder than anyone has heard him speak, while holding a wooden bear, Dori and Nori were swelling with pride at their younger brothers sudden and quick making of friends. As the dwarves exchanged greetings with each other, Ori and Bilbo continue to talk not even noticing their audience. “Yep, I had a lot of time on my hands so I decided to pass time making this. You see my father made all the rest for me, so I decided to pick up his hobby.” The hobbit told his new friend. “That’s so cool!! Can you teach me how to-“ Sadly Ori’s question was cut off by him realizing all the eyes on him, which caused him to blush and cave into Bilbo side. Bilbo looked confused as he turned towards were Ori had been looking and noticed the dwarves and Gandalf. Bilbo’s own face heated up. “G-Gandalf!!” 

Gandalf cleared his throat with a chuckle. “Looks like you made a friend my dear boy.” He grinned happily. “Yes I have you blasted wizard.” Bilbo replied trying to act like it was normal but everyone could tell it wasn’t. Bilbo stood up, Ori following his movements. “Bilbo Baggins at your service.” He bowed, and listen to each Dwarves introduction. 

After each dwarf was introduced, Bilbo and Ori cleaned up the mess they had made, while the others chatted. A dwarf with a hat came up to Bilbo as he put the last book in it's place, Bilbo remembered his name to be Bofur. “Excuse me Master Baggins, is it alright if we eat?" He asked politely. “Oh, of course! Go right ahead!” Bilbo exclaimed so they all could hear, once the dwarves had his approval they rushed to the dining room and begun to eat. Ori had waited for Bilbo at the door of the living space, once Bilbo was next to him, Ori leaked their arms together. 

Ori lead Bilbo to the dining room, and sat him in-between Nori and himself. Dori and Nori instantly begun to pile food onto Ori AND Bilbo’s plates. Gandalf watched the scene play out in pride like he was Bilbo’s father, and Bilbo had just made new friends at primary schooling. After awhile Bilbo realized it wasn’t just Nori and Dori filling his plate but the other dwarves as well, though they were trying to be sneaky about it and did it while Bilbo wasn’t looking, but Bilbo had a keen eye, especially when he was positive he hadn’t had six sausages on his plate while he ordered Nori and Dori to stop placing food on his plate.

・~・

Before all the food was gone, Bilbo put a significant amount of food aside for their missing dwarf after he had realize they were one short. After they were done eating, Ori had asked Bilbo where he should put his plate which lead to Belladonna’s favorite handmade china being tossed around, and a playful song. But to Bilbo he thought he was going to die, to most it was just china, but to him it was one of the only things he had left of Belladonna, sure he had things she had given and made for him but that china was something SHE loved, which lead to this moment. 

Bilbo was backed into a corner with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, his breathing harsh. A million thoughts racing in his mind. ‘That china could’ve broke like my egg did. I could’ve lost the last thing I had connected to Belladonna. I lost my egg and now I almost...I could’ve lost Belladonna.’ Ori was in the room with him and few feet away. The others, especially the Alpha's were in another room getting scolded by an angry grandpa, aka Gandalf. 

Ori spoke softly, releasing soothing hormones to overpower Bilbo's sour, distress ones. “Bilbo it’s okay. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He slowly reached out and pulled Bilbo’s arms away from his body. Bilbo straggled a-bit but allowed Ori to do so as he breathed out. “My baby...they could’ve smashed the china like my egg..” he whispered out, it confused Ori for a bit but Ori put two and two together and realized sort of what happened. “You lost a child. That’s why you have so many toys.” Bilbo nodded frantically. “My..my egg...wa-was fragi-fragile like the chi-china...the china is all I have left of my mother...I don’t want to lose her like my baby!!” Bilbo cried, Ori had pulled Bilbo into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry. The company can be insignificant at times but I promise it won’t happen again and I won’t tell anyone any of what you told me not even Dori.” Ori had promised though he knew not of why Bilbo said ‘my egg’, but he thrust Bilbo enough to keep it a secret, and incredibly this promise calmed Bilbo down significantly though he knew Ori would have questions.

・~・

Meanwhile Gandalf scolded the dwarves. “Idiots!! You lot are idiots!! Honestly if one tell you to be carful that that’s their mothers china you don’t throw it around!! Your not supposed to throw any china around for that matter!! That china was Bilbo’s deceased mother’s, and the last thing he has of hers!! Why I should turn you lot into toads!!” Gandalf yelled out angry, but wasn’t able to keep his promise since Bilbo has interrupted. 

“Gandalf your sounding like my mother.” The company winced at the comparison. “All is alright, I just startled by the actions no harm was done.” Gandalf looked as if he wanted to argue but one look from Bilbo made him force his arguments away. He let out a huge guff of air, like he had deflated. “Alright my boy, if say it’s forgiven I’ll drop it.” Bilbo smiled and turned towards the guilty company. “It’s forgiven.” The company deflated slightly, but the atmosphere still held guilt. But before anyone could voice their own apologies, three knocks could be heard from the door. Bilbo was the first to react, no because of the knock itself but the scent radiating from the being at the door. Bilbo swung the door open in a hurry, and came face to face(well chest) to an enormous, handsome dwarf. 

Said dwarf was looking intensely at the hobbit, their eyes never breaking as he said. “You said this place be easy to find Gandalf. I got lost twice.” The hobbit smiled softly. “Perhaps directions aren’t your strong suit master dwarf.” The company gasp at the hobbits bluntness, and almost fainted at their kings responds. “Perhaps not master burglar.” This whole conversation their eyes never lefted, a smile on both their faces. It actually took Gandalf three attempts to get their attention by clearing his throat before he sighed. “Bilbo invite Thorin in.” Bilbo giggled softly, yes he giggled, and moved out of the way for Thorin to walk in, their eyes never leaving as the door closed behind them, only leaving when Thorin took his boots, coat and weapons off, untold to do so; which amazed the company and the wizard. Once Thorin was done their eyes met again as he took Bilbo's hand. “Thorin Oakenshield.” He placed a kiss on Bilbo's knuckles. “At your service.” “Bilbo Baggins at your service.” 

“Alright, alright, alright!!! That’s enough. Bilbo go get Thorin some food.” Bilbo snapped into action and went to go get Thorin food, the alpha can’t go hungry, when Bilbo started to move Thorin tried to follow, but was stopped by Gandalf’s staff. “Thorin no go sit in the dining room!!” The wizard order, Thorin growled a little but complied. The company chuckled among themselves as wagers were made. “Two weeks on the road.” Half betted, the other half betted one week on the road. “I say at least a month. Bilbo’s not that type of omega.” Ori complained while Kili and Bifur agreed with him, afterall omega's has to stick together, plus it was obvious to the omega's Bilbo wasn't mentally prepared to have a mate. The rest of the group groaned for they knew the omega's were right; omega's always win the bets when another omega is involved, most of the Alpha's and Beta's have started to say omega's are connected to each other in a way no other caste can challenge; but that won't stop their bet. 

After the bets were placed, Bilbo had brought out the now warm food he had set aside. “Thank you amrâl.” Thorin smiled as Bilbo placed the food on the table. “No worry dii silliin." Bilbo replied, knowing none but Gandalf knew what he said, but they were even now since Bilbo doesn't know what Thorin had said. Gandalf scuffles and starts explaining the mission, much to Balin’s discomfort at first considering Bilbo wasn’t a dwarf, but he later accepted it since Bilbo would be considered a dwarf due to being mates with their king. 

After all was explained, and key and map being revealed, Bilbo had signed the contract after reading through it, laughing at a few parts and having Balin tweak it a bit around the reward part. “I don’t want the gold, I’d rather have books and children’s sculptures and toys as my reward.” Though they thought the request to be odd they didn’t argue considering how Bilbo’s living area and study looked. Though that’s all Bilbo wished to be changed Thorin had the many cruel and rude sections changed, and had many of the ones they had added; that weren’t on the original contracts the rest of the company signed; removed. 

After that Thorin helped Bilbo pack all he need for the trip. They talked a bit alone mainly questions to get to know on another, before they begun talking to the others. Once it got dark everyone had went to bed, Thorin and Bilbo were the only ones awake sitting in the living space. “Your my soulmate, master Baggins.” Bilbo nodded. “And your mine Master Dwarf. And call me Bilbo, dii silliin.” Thorin smiled and placed a hand on Bilbo’s cheek. “And call me Thorin, amrâl.” With that they talked some more before separating for bed. 

In the morning the company ate breakfast, Bilbo got everything settled with the Thain, and the company were finally on their way. 

・~・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation are probably wrong but oh well I use Google so mostly everything is wrong.
> 
> Bilbo is speaking Dovahzul.  
> dii silliin-my soulmates  
> Thorin is speaking Khuzdul.  
> Amrâl-my love
> 
> •~•


	3. Not an update-announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an announcement.

Before the next chapter is posted I'd like to make something's clear. 1) Bilbo was born a dragon, but thanks to Gandalf and Radagast he was made into a shapeshifter who can change at will though it takes up most of his energy to change inbetween his forms 2) Bilbo's forms consents of, of course a large dragon, only few inches smaller than Smaug, a hobbit which is two feet shorter than most hobbits, and a small dragon the size of a grown up Beagle. 3) Bilbo did not react to Smaug in the contract which the dwarves found odd but didn’t comment openly on 4) Thorin and Bilbo are mates hence why they were draw to each other immediately 5) They knew they were mates from the scent the other gave off, though on Bilbo’s side it was the scent(from the hobbit form) but also a pull, an imaginary string pulling him towards Thorin(dragon form) 6) Neither of them know what the other is saying but their mind knows if that makes any sense

 

IMPORTANT!!!

I’ll be updating every 2 weeks on Saturday unless people really like this than I’ll update every 1week but always on Saturday unless I can’t make the deadline and I’ll say so otherwise.

 

Which in this case I’m saying I won’t be making chapter 2’s deadline today. As I was reading the chapter I was going to post I realized it wasn’t for the right story, so now I have to write chapter 2, which will hopefully becoming out next Saturday. 

I’m sorry for the inconvenience, see when the next chapter is ready!!!


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip begins!! A little heated make out session while naked but no smut yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a month behind, I was having problems staying on topic, and some personal issues that were keeping me from writing. 
> 
> Sorry if some of the wording is childish I am a little(DDLG) and have been going in and out of my little space. Anyway if you spot any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix them. This chapter is shorter than the first by 2,000 words......yepp here we goooo!!

Before the company had woken up early that morning; Gandalf had lefted in the night to go do Yavanna knows what; Bilbo had been the first to awake though he was the last to sleep, he had: settled business with the Thain, had picked up some extra extra [there are supposed to be two extra's] provisions for himself and the company, had picked up breakfast ingredients, and bought a new book, along with matching necklaces for him and Thorin, the necklaces both had a pendant with two swords crossed behind a purple rose, the background of the pendant were like dragon scales, once purchased he begun his way home.

•~•

Once he got home, he put the items he bought away, and began making breakfast for the company. Breakfast consisted pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and a variety of jams for said toast. He had set the last of the food on the table, along with a jug of milk, and a variety of juices: orange, peach, apple, and a nice fruit-mix; incredibly no dwarf had awaken due to the smell of food. 

Since he was the only one awake, he ate his full, and drunk a glass of milk. Once he was done he cleaned up the kitchen, put the milk, and the variety of juices he had set out up so they'd stay somewhat fresh. Before going into the living area, setting in his chair and begun to read his history book. 

•~•

After two pages of the Took history, the first two to awake out of all the dwarves, came grumbling into the living space. Bilbo glanced at said dwarves and took noticed it was Fili and Bifur. “Good morning.” Bilbo smiled gently at the two obviously over-exhausted dwarfs. Fili managed a ‘morning’ in between yawns, Bifur simply saluted like he was greeting a general. Bilbo chuckled. “Breakfast awaits.” He nodded towards the room were the aroma emerged from “Just don't eat everything.” He remained the two as they stumbled their way into the dining room. 

The next four were Balin, Gloin, Oin and Bombur, they looked better than the previous two, though still clearly tired. Bilbo told them same as he did the previous two, before returning to his book. The next group was Bofur, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, and Thorin. Bilbo replayed his message, the dwarves went to the food, all except Thorin. “Good morning my Sanûrzud.” He said as he planted a kiss on the top of Bilbo's curls. “Morning dii zok shir hil.” Bilbo replied full heartly. 

“Have you eaten amrâlimê?” Thorin ask while running a hand through Bilbo’s curls. “Yes lokaal I have. You best do the same.” Thorin smiled, and took noticed of the dragon blanket Bilbo had wrapped around him, he decided to question it later. “Agreed amrâlimê.” Thorin made his way into the dining room were Kili and Ori had appeared while Thorin and Bilbo talked. 

•~•

After eating breakfast, and Gandalf reappearing from who knows where; the company packed up their belongs and prepared to leave. Once all the dwarves, and wizard were outside is hobbit hole Bilbo pushes the door closed, locked the door; which for the hobbits is odd, but Bilbo knows his “cousins” enough to know what they’ll do to his unoccupied home. With the door locked the company begun their journey. Once out of the Shire, they purchased fourteen ponies, and a single horse than off they went.

Bilbo's pony at first was hesitant when the “hobbit” was placed on her back by the mischievous princes when they had took notice of Bilbo’s ‘terror’ of said pony. But around noon the pony; which was named Myrtle Bilbo had learned- had decided Bilbo was a decent companion and relaxed, Bilbo finally did so as well. A little after Myrtle and Bilbo had a truths, the latter let out a sneeze; it totally wasn't a kitten sneeze[totally was]- which made Thorin'a head snap towards Bilbo in a instant. Because Thorin was up front and Bilbo was in the back, Thorin couldn't exactly speak to Bilbo without drawing too much attention to Thorin’s obvious concern, so he simple made a gesture, none would really understand. But Bilbo knew what he was asking, so he nodded and smiled at Thorin’s unrecognizable gesture, that screamed ‘are you alright’. With a lot of doubt and concern, and a little hesitation Thorin finally faced forward. 

Bilbo and Ori chatted about books and their much different but somewhat similar culture; although Bilbo could only speak little about the Hobbit, since he himself knew very little, but Ori or the others didn’t exactly know that Bilbo himself had a COMPLETELY different culture, so Bilbo just turned the questions he didn’t know the answers to back to Ori. Which Ori didn’t noticed. After a while Bilbo grew quiet, no longer speaking only humming and nodding when Ori looked at him while he explained the dwarven culture, his mind wondering to Smaug, he'd have to reunite with him and steal from him, but he'd also what to relive the memory of their child. 

Bilbo didn't notice, that Ori had stopped speaking and was looking directly at him with concern, or that his own left hand that held his prized blanket into place had tightened its grip so much it physically hurt, and was turning a bright red. “Bilbo...” A soft voice cut through Bilbo's thick thoughts. “Your crying.” Bilbo took noticed it was Ori, when Ori had wiped couple tears; which Bilbo hadn't noticed were falling- from his now wet face. “Oh.” Was all that came from his mouth as he himself begun wiping his face with his blanket. “Sorry Ori, my mind went somewhere else, now what were you saying about dwarven culture?” Bilbo tried to escape, but Ori frowned and crossed his arms as much as he could on a pony. “Bilbo, do not make me get Thorin.” Bilbo let out a whine, which caught the attention of the closest three to the two, which luckily happened to be Kili, Fili and Bifur, they each took notice of Bilbo’s face and frowned themselves. 

Bilbo sighed softly. “My baby...” he whispered, Ori had heard him and frowned. “I’m sorry, Bilbo.” Ori ran a reassuring hand on Bilbo’s back. Before anyone could talk more, Thorin’s voice boomed out. “We’ll rest here for tonight!!” With that everyone begun setting up camp.

•~•

Before Bilbo could climb his way off his pony, Thorin was at his side, a hand resting on Bilbo’s thigh, the other of the houses neck. Bilbo shrieked softly at the sudden contact, but quickly coughed and hoped Thorin hadn’t heard the embarrassing sound he had made, though Thorin's laugh told him, he had indeed heard it.

“Will you allow me to assist, amrâlimê?" Thorin smirked softly, secretly loving that sound that came from his beloved lips. “I don’t know, can you?” Bilbo replied, obviously trying to provoke Thorin after his little laugh that hurt Bilbo a bit since it was obvious he was embarrassed of it. 

Thorin growled a bit at Bilbo statement, his alpha side thinking Bilbo didn’t want him or his help, but when he realized Bilbo was teasing, he smiled. “I believe I can amrâlimê." He replied, and practically picked Bilbo off the pony, which lead to Bilbo shrieking a little more and Thorin grinning his arse off. “Evil dwarf.” Bilbo mumbled under his breath, knowing full well it was his very fault that lead to Thorin’s sudden, but expected action. “Cunning hobbit.” Thorin mumbled back, having heard Bilbo’s words; Bilbo of course heard Thorin’s as well but chose to pretend he hadn’t. 

Bilbo hadn’t realized Thorin’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and his own arms around Thorin’s neck until Ori had come over giggling softly, the others at the camp obviously laughing as well. Once Ori had calmed down a bit, he finally spoke. “Are you two done yet? I need your help looking for some herbs for Oin and for dinner.” Bilbo blushed and pulled himself away from Thorin. “Oh yeah. Let’s go.” He rushed out, taking Ori’s hand and leading him away from Thorin. Once a distance away, Ori started to laugh again. “Hush you!!”

•~•

After Bilbo and Ori finished collecting the proper herbs for cooking and the herbs Oin had asked for, Ori and Bilbo sat a little ways from the fire and begun to talk about books and the journey so far and what the future may hold. While they were talking, Bifur, Kili, and if course you can't have Kili without Fili, had made their way over and got involved with the conversation, well Kili and Fili did, Bifur just listened in and made small comments in Khuzdal which Ori translated, but after Bilbo explained he understood Bifur's signing, Bifur begun talking his hands off. 

After a while, once dinner was eating and they all had settled in, and Thorin had somehow weaseled his way next to Bilbo. Kili asked Bilbo a question that everyone listened in on. “Uncle Bilbo, why do you always have that blanket with you?” Bilbo tensed up, which caused Thorin to growl softly, and wrap an arm around Bilbo’s waist. “Um...my mother made it for me....I hold it dear to my heart so I can’t part from it...” It was obvious that it wasn’t the full truth but no one questioned it, but Thorin wanted to know more about his loved one fascination with his beautiful ironic dragon blanket, but he knew he’d have to ask for more details in the future when they were alone and Bilbo was more comfortable talking about such things. Dropping the topic they drifted to talk about food, songs, and books.

Soon night fell completely and mostly everyone had turned in, Ori had just went to bed, which caused Bilbo to realize that everyone was parted off with their kin. Which made Bilbo a little sad concerning none of them were his kin so he’d be sleeping alone. 

Bilbo sighed and wrapped his blanket around his head for a few seconds. His eyes closed tightly, mainly because his eyes were watering, but also because he was tired. He must have been under his blanket to long, because he felt arms wrap around him, and lift him up. 

Bilbo tensed up and let out a distressed whine, which earned him a soft reassuring growl; he poked his head out to see who was carrying him, upon realizing it was Thorin he calmed down. “Thorin?” He whispered, Thorin smiled softly and kissed the top of Bilbo head. “You can’t conceal your sadness from me amrâlimê. Though I don’t know what saddens you, I’ll make it go away the best as I can.” Thorin said as he laid Bilbo on a bedroll, before laying down on the bedroll next to him. Bilbo felt absolutely silly, how could he forget his loving mate, and here he was afraid of sleeping alone. Bilbo smiled and cuddled into Thorin. “Thank you, Lokall.” He said as he kissed Thorin’s chest right over his heart. Thorin hummed and wrapped Bilbo in his arms once they were covered with the blankets. Bilbo’s blanket placed over the two of them.

•~•

Once morning arrived, and breakfast had been eaten, the company packed up their things and set off. Bilbo and Ori slipped into a conversation, Kili and Fili joining once the conversation turned interesting to them. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf were at the front chatting about the journey, occasionally Thorin and Bilbo’s eyes would meet and they’d smile at one another, and each time Dwalin would nudge Thorin playfully with a wiggle of his brow, and Ori would chuckle while the heirs’ gagged playfully, complaining of how gross it was, which caused the others to laugh as well. 

•~•

Two weeks into the trip, the company found a river that fed into a lake, and since it was getting late, Thorin ordered. “We’ll break here for tonight!” The company quickly settled, once again Thorin helped Bilbo from his pony, which earned Thorin a hit upside his head, and a quick kiss to his cheek as a ‘thank you’ from Bilbo. 

After dinner was eaten, and most of the company were cleaned up, excluding Thorin, Bilbo, Bifur, Kili, Fili, and Ori; Kili came running excitedly over to Bilbo and Thorin. “Uncle Bilbo!! Lets go take a bath!!” Kili practically yelled as he tried to pull Bilbo away from Thorin; which caused Thorin let out a soft whine that only Bilbo could’ve heard since his back was practically glued to Thorin’s chest with Thorin’s mouth right against his ear. “Alright Kili just stop pulling me.” With that Kili stopped and ran along to get Fili and Ori, Bifur already waiting for the group of omega’s plus Fili; who was deemed an honorary omega by said group. 

Once Bilbo gotten up; though he had a mini-battle with Thorin’s grip on him which seemed to tighten each time he’d try to get a hand away; he gathered his and Thorin’s clothing for after their bath and their soaps. “Thorin, come on let’s go bath.” With that the recently very clingy dwarven king was by Bilbo’s side.

•~•

Once at the lake the omega’s and the two alpha’s bathed and chatted; they all were occasionally being splashed by a rather playfully Kili and Fili, which started a mini water fight which usually ended when neither Bilbo told them to stop splashing him or until the others teamed up to take the two menacingly lighthearted heirs down. 

The most recent water fight ended up with Ori and Bifur chasing the quite naked brothers back into camp, were screams and laughter could be heard. Thorin and Bilbo had stayed behind in the lake relaxing in each other’s presence, they had to refrained themselves from touching the other in anyway other than washing each other, holding hands, and an occasional kiss, for they know once they started they wouldn’t stop be able to stop, no matter who came upon them. But that didn't stop their occasional heated makeout sessions, which was occuring in that moment in time. Bilbo once again chest to chest with his dwarf, his arms wrapped around Thorin’s neck; one of Thorin’s hand resting on Bilbo’s hip, the other on the small of his back. 

Bilbo moaned softly as their kissing had became really deep and passionate, and if continued would start the mating process. Bilbo pulled back reluctantly, placing a finger on Thorin's lips, and a hand on his chest pushing him back slightly. “We should go before we do something the others wouldn’t want to see, Lokall.” 

Bilbo smirked as Thorin grunted and groaned out of frustration. “But Kurdel they wouldn't care, they know your mine and this is what we'd do." Bilbo chuckled and leaned into Thorin’s ear. “But dii zok shir hil I'm a screamer, and I know you want to be the only one to hear me like that.” 

That made Thorin growl, and kiss & suck Bilbo’s neck, leaving dark marks in his path. Bilbo moaned a bit and pushed Thorin away. “Thorin. Stop.” And that’s what he did. “I want to wait until we’re completely alone.” With that he kissed Bilbo’s forehead before resting his own on Bilbo’s. “My apologies my Ghivagshel. I took it to far, I understand how you feel.” Thorin leaned towards Bilbo’s ear and whispered. “I too wish to wait until I have you alone,” He nibbled on Bilbo’s ear a bit which drawn a moan from said hobbit. “so I can devour you completely as many times as I wish.” With that the two got out and dressed themselves, after the cold water had soothed their problems down stairs. 

They returned to the camp to find Kili and Fili in a tree still naked, with an angry Bifur and Ori, who seemed to have gotten dressed sometime during their fight. Bilbo held said dwarves newly washed clothes which they lefted at the lake to dry. “Allow me master Baggins.” Dori said as he took the clothes from Bilbo. “Call me Bilbo master Dori.” Bilbo complied as Dori took the almost completely dry clothes. “Only if you call me Dori.” Came the quick, almost sassy reply. “Deal.” Bilbo smiled, as he watched as his fellow omega’s which now included Kili; who seemed to have gotten pushed down by his brother as a peace offering; ganged up on Fili since he started it all, and gave Kili up like a bribe. 

•~•

Once the fiend Fili was apprehended and beaten by the angry omega’s, everyone had settled in for the night, expected Nori and Bifur who were going to be taking first watch. Thorin and Bilbo were cuddling, and talking softly to one another. Bofur whispered to Bombur. “Guess we’re not going to win the bet.” Bombur and the others who heard him sighed, while Bifur smiled and laughed. “Obviously. When will you all learn not to vet against omega’s!!” Bifur sighed and spoke in Khuzdul, with that the rest of the company went to sleep knowing they lost the bet and will probably lose a lot more in the future. 

•~•

Translations

Khuzdul  
Kurdel – heart of all hearts  
amrâlimê – my love  
Ghivashel- treasure of all treasures  
Sanûrzud – perfect (true/pure) sun

Dovahzul(yes it's the Skyrim dragon language)  
Dii zok shir hil- My dearest heart  
Lokall- Love


End file.
